


I Just Needed School Clothes, Not a Crush!

by RamenNoodleDream



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamenNoodleDream/pseuds/RamenNoodleDream
Summary: When Lukas finally convinced- more like dragged- his brother to get out of the house and spend some time with him, Emil never thought that a simple brotherly outing would turn into the moment he fell head over heels for some guy in a panda costume.





	

“Can I go home now?” Emil whined as Lukas led the two towards the entrance of the mall, the noisy and bustling Saturday crowd revealing itself as the automatic doors slid open for the brothers.  
  
“We just got here.” Lukas replied, keeping his eyes forward. “So, no.”  
  
Emil sighed and silently picked at the puffy sleeve of his hoodie, deciding it wasn’t worth arguing anymore. The platinum blond’s outfit was chosen with care, if throwing on the first thing he saw was considered ‘with care’.  Lukas, who was dressed with actual care, which caused a stark contrast with the other, practically had to force Emil out of the house, causing the ride to the shopping center to be dead silent, leaving a pouting Emil in the passenger seat and a blank faced Lukas on the driver’s side. Still, it had been so long since the two had any actual quality time together, Lukas could have cared less about the struggle of getting over here.  
  
Once they began making their way deeper into the mall, Emil subconsciously gravitated closer to Lukas due to the swarm of people on either side of them, reminding his older brother of a much sweeter, much younger Emil and how he would cower behind the older boy when confronted with a stranger. Lukas did miss those days of their close bond, but he still loved his little brother nonetheless. Besides, his distant nature towards his big brother was probably all just part of a little teenage angst. Still, Lukas couldn’t help but smile slightly at Emil’s shyness.  
  
“School’s starting up soon.” Lukas said to the other, not bothering to glance behind himself. “Figured we could do a little school shopping instead of just window shopping today.”  
  
“Sounds fine.” Emil said, not really interested in the aspect of shopping- especially for school.  
  
School shopping with Lukas wasn’t the worst thing in the world- no, school shopping with Lukas’ boyfriend, Mathias, was the worst thing ever. Mathias was the type of guy who had no sense of shame, causing him to see no problem with yelling across stores and lobbies. He also loved picking and pointing out the most embarrassing things, such as women’s panties or the most ugliest T-shirts, and telling whoever he was with- the former almost always targeted at Lukas and the latter to Emil- to try it on as it ‘just screamed their names’. When the two were together? Unspeakable. Emil cringed just thinking about it. Still, he wished Lukas would’ve just taken him to somewhere way quieter, for school clothes.  
  
The day was spent with Lukas leading Emil to different stores and Emil almost immediately shooting down any clothes his brother picked out in favor of his own choices. The constant dismissal of his suggestions got on Lukas’ nerves quickly, but he brushed the feeling off each time as to keep Emil happy. Besides, Emil’s choice of clothing did cost significantly less than what Lukas picked out, much to the relief of older blond. The two weren’t exactly well off, and Lukas’ two part time jobs didn’t exactly pay that much in the way of providing Emil with fancy things. But Emil seemed happy with their purchases that day, and that was all his brother cared about.  
  
Soon, the duo stopped and almost collapsed against a bench in one of the mall’s many resting areas. Lukas and Emil sighed simultaneously, setting their bags down by their feet as they recollected themselves. They had been walking for a few hours without really stopping and resting properly, exhausting them both. Lukas leaned back as Emil hunched forward.  
  
“I don’t understand why you didn’t want that shirt back there.” He said to the teen beside him.  
  
“The ‘I love my big brother’ shirt?” Emil deadpanned. “It could’ve been that I’d rather die than wear it. It also could’ve been because it was meant for toddlers to wear, not fifteen year old’s.”  
  
“You didn’t try hard enough to fit into it. How will everyone know you love me?”  
  
“Maybe I don’t.”  
  
“Be nice to me, I am your ride home.”  
  
“Whatever.” Emil said, rolling his eyes at his brother. “I’m getting hungry. Feed me.”  
  
“You just ate yesterday, Don’t be greedy.” Lukas said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, handing the other a twenty. “Get me some food, too. If I get up, I will probably fall out.”  
  
“Got it.” Emil said, waving Lukas off as he got up and headed toward the food court. The benches were, thankfully, not too far from the bustling dinning area, so Emil didn’t need to walk too far; like Lukas, Emil’s feet were close to giving out, but, his stomach pain was far greater than that of his foot, so he grit his teeth and bared through it. The mixed aroma was beckoning to the young man, and he was willingly following the Siren’s song.  
  
Emil had to basically bob and weave through the busy crowd, watching out for energetic children running into his way, strollers that were carelessly left in the middle of the aisles, or people in a rush for whatever reason; exhibit A of why Emil Steilsson vowed to always remain in the safety of his own room from that day on. Emil stopped for a moment, earning a few angry ‘move’ and ‘get out of the way’ from agitated people walking behind. He tensed up a bit but pushed his anxieties down, quickly scanning the many fast food choices; A few big fast food chains and a few locally owned places. He figured his best bet for quick food would be the local places as not a lot people wished to take chances with eating at them; more than likely, their thought process concluded as such: ‘not a household name, not worth my time’. Seriously, Emil never would understand some people–  
  
Suddenly, his thought process was halted as he felt himself being sent off his feet due to a sudden chair being pushed out, which collided straight into his legs, by some angry girl. She may not have been angry, Emil didn’t really get a good look at the chick as he was too busy falling for her to be of major concern to him. Everything slowed down; the noise around him slurred and time stopped. The last thing Emil wanted that day was to cause a scene, to attract any attention to himself. In hindsight, it was completely his luck for this to be happening to him. It just had to be him, didn’t it?  
  
Surprisingly, Emil didn’t hit the tile floor as he expected. Actually, the tile floor was softer than expected. It also made noises creepily similar to a distressed human, too…  
  
It was that moment when Emil realized he had just landed on top of someone- some kid in a panda suit. Well, he didn’t hurt himself at least. It was just a little public humiliation, nothing big.  
  
“Yo, what was that for?” The panda suddenly said as he tried helping Emil up, not having a hint of anger in his tone considering that the tray of what was presumably free samples of some sort was splattered across his chest. Emil accepted the help, studying the figure in front of him. There wasn’t much he could tell about the person behind the character head, but he could tell he had completely ruined this guy’s suit. That, and whoever he was, he worked for the Asian place in the food court due to the bright logo sprawled across his soiled apron. “In any case, are you, like, okay?”  
  
Emil’s face burned red from embarrassment, only nodding silently to the other before getting the courage to actually speak. “Yeah. I’m really, really sorry about this.” He said, gesturing to the food and tray scattered around the ground. “Thank you… For helping me, I mean.”  
  
The panda shrugged. “No problem.” Finally, he took the animal head off, revealing a young man who didn’t look too much older than Emil, with jaw length dark brown hair and a pair of the most beautiful light brown eyes Emil had ever seen. As they locked eyes, it seemed the boy was just as taken aback at seeing the other clearly, not having his view obstructed by the mask anymore. Why the other looked so enamored by Emil, he’d never know. “I’m Leon, by the way. Don’t worry about the suit. This old thing needs to, like, be retired anyways.”  
  
For the first time in a while, Emil genuinely giggled at something, but still had a dark blush, which spread from his cheeks to his ears; however, it was now being fueled by something other than embarrassment and mortification. “Still, I-” Emil was suddenly cut off by two voices, one unfamiliar and one all too familiar.  
  
“Li Xiao!”  
  
“Emil!”  
  
Emil turned his head toward his brother’s voice, who was rushing over to aid his brother. Leon- or Li- had turned to look at a shorter man with a long, brunette pony tail thrown over his left shoulder who was rushing over, much like Lukas was. The man, who had the same apron on as the panda suit did, albeit a bit cleaner, stepped in front of Leon, meeting Lukas as he, too, stood in front of Emil, who was quickly becoming chagrined as a heated argument unfolded between his brother and the man, whose name, according to his name tag, was named Yao. The fight began catching the crowd’s attention once more, who had just began to disperse after seeing Emil hadn’t gotten hurt and there was no confrontation between the two teens. Lukas was demanding an apology from the other two while Yao was telling Lukas to keep an eye on his klutzy kid next time. Soon, Lukas had had enough of this and turned around to grab Emil’s hand, dragging him towards the mall entrance. Emil was glad that things were stopping before security came by and mortified Emil further, but he was also disappointed that he was leaving the cute guy in the panda suit behind. Of course, he would’ve been too nervous to carry on an actual conversation with Leon, but maybe he could just awkwardly stand there and it be just as effective; yeah, that’s probably all he would be able to handle without running away.  
  
“Come on, Emil. We’re leaving now. I bet we can find somewhere else with both better food and better customer service.” Lukas said angrily, making sure to speak loud enough for the Asian man behind them to hear.  
  
“That’s right, and don’t come back!” Yao yelled after them before turning on his heels and marching back behind the counter of the shop. Leon lingered for a moment, catching Emil’s eyes as the blond glanced back to catch one last glimpse of the brunette before he was dragged away. They both exchanged apologetic glances towards each other, their gaze lingering for a moment more before Emil was finally out of the mall exit  
  
“The nerve of some people. Complete idiots.” Lukas said, forgetting about his calm composure as he continued on a rant, that lasted all the way to the car, about how every teenager besides Emil was a punk and how they would never eat at that place for as long as they lived. “I almost forgot-” Lukas said, once they reached their parking spot. “Are you alright? You didn’t bruise anything, did you?”  
  
Emil shook his head, keeping his eyes down and staying quiet as he tried to get over the complete mortification he just endured due to his brother’s hotheadedness. Lukas sighed and nodded, throwing their bags into the back seat. Emil didn’t even noticed his brother’s full arms as he trailed behind him through the parking lot. After getting into the vehicle, Lukas was still shaking a bit from how angry he had gotten- though, he had admittedly became much calmer compared to just a few minutes ago- while Emil just leaned against the car door, teasing his bottom lip between his teeth. They began their drive home, once again in silence. Soon, Emil finally spoke up.  
  
“Lukas?” He said softly.  
  
“What is it, bror? You want food or something?”  
  
“No.” Emil said as he clasped his hands in his lap. “I think… I think I want to start working at the mall now.”

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this to my tumblr, but I wanted to share it elsewhere, too! It may not be the best and it may have a few spelling errors sprinkled in (which I do apologize for ^^;;) but, hopefully, it helps fill some longing HongIce needs in some people! 
> 
> My first time writing for these characters (fic wise) and I'd love to hear any feed back on it! Thanks for reading everybody!


End file.
